


Nightmare

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Medivh knew Sargeras loves his play. The demon knew how to pull maximum joy from his possession, how to torture his captive in every way, literally every single possible way. This was just one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the reasons why Medivh doesn't like any touch from others..

* * *

 

Medivh knew Sargeras loves his play. The demon knew how to pull maximum joy from his possession, how to torture his captive in every way, literally every single possible way. This was just one of them.

It was nothing physical. All Sargeras'd done is only limited in mental territory, where there were only the mage and the demon. Medivh's physical body laid on his bed still, albeit panting and sweating in agony, like he's having nightmare and nightmare it truly was. Yet, Medivh could feel it not only mentally but also vividly physically. That much the demon lord put into this game. It was different from other game the demon lord plays. It was not to take control on his-or their-body, this was just to torture him, to take him.

Meidvh'd fought fiercely. Not even a single time he chose not to fight. Sometimes he won, sometimes, like tonight, he lost. When he Lost, Sargeras took him all night.

Medivh'd been ripped open, forced to reveal himself, violated every inch and every depth of him. The mage couldn't understand if this actually gives the demon sexual joy, or if the demon can even have such thing in the first place. Maybe it's just about pain, indignity, and humiliation. Whatever the answer would be, it was obvious that Sargeras takes much pleasure from the act.

Medivh realized that he has earlobe when _he_ touched it. He hadn't known that his neck covered with soft skin until _he_ brushed it. He felt _his_ grip on his thigh, and felt his own muscle in it. He knew _his_ rough invade storming inside and out, awakening every tissue of his body. It was his mother who gave him his body, but it was _him_ who taught him he actually has it. It was _him_ who forced Medivh to feel it.

Medivh didn't want to show any response to it. It would be the last thing he wants. He clenched his teeth to lock groan in his mouth as he felt Sargeras filling his body again, and felt it disgusting.

Medivh could hear the demon's satisfactory laughter.

 

_Yeeees, wrest in agony. Moan for yourself._

 

Medivh knew there was no point to hide his hatred and pain from the demon, for even he tried to do, Sargeras would eventually know. There was almost no shadow or secret Medivh could keep away from the other resident in his body. That's what two souls in one body means. Still, Medivh couldn't just give up resisting and let the demon have its victory just like that.

Exhilarated demon plundered the mage mercilessly. Betraying all his effort, Medivh's mind let out painful cry, made the demon lord amused.

 

_That's it. Scream aloud. Scream in pain._

 

Fueled by the mage's cry, the demon's invasion intensified. Pain surged, whipping and ripping the mage. It was so devastating and made Medivh almost beg Sargeras to stop. But, no, he would never allow himself to do such thing. He would rather choose shattered into thousands of pieces. Yet, no, he would never allow himself to do such thing either.

 

_You're foolish and arrogant, mage. And I like it, for you're worthy of torture._

 

"Shut it..."

 

Medivh spat. With the demon's bursting laughter, he felt something burning against his cheek, and realized it was Sargeras' fiery tongue. He sensed the demon's hideous face right next to his face, sickening breath into his ears. Medivh closed his eyes, but he still could see the demon. He turned his head away, but nothing changed. Sargeras was sill there, next to him, behind him, and inside of him. Grisly voice resonated, mocking the mage's tears.

 

_Good. Cry. Until tears corrode your soul._

 

Medivh popped open his eyes. In his bed, he was panting and sweating, alone. He tore his trembling hands off from bedding. Crooked finger were sore, he carefully and slowly straighten them. With low groan, he pushed himself up and sat. Still, tremor didn't fade, not only from his fingers but also from his body. He blankly examined his body where the demon touched, or bit, or did something totally different. No marks, no burnt. He knew there was no sign of abuse externally, no physical harm done. It was such a perfect crime.

 

"Damn you..."

 

He wiped sweat on his face and cursed between fingers. The pain the demon lord bestowed him was something he could never get used to or numb with. It always was new, fresh and it tears him into thousand of pieces every single time.

He noticed old Moroes emerged from the shadow, holding new clean night shirts on his arm. Medivh realized that his shirts was all soaked with his cold sweat. He stared the shirts and bony arm, and shivered with hatred. He usually never mind the old castellan's presence or his tending, but tonight he didn't want to even think of being touched by others. Not any more.

Plunging himself to the pillow, he curtly snapped.

 

“Out."

 

Without asking again, the steward faded away into the shadow. Medivh didn't want to fell asleep again, but his drained body betrayed him. Instantly, the mage fell into the nightmare again.

There, Sargeras was waiting for him. Medivh could feel that the demon's toothy smile and ill fire swaying between sharp teeth, glowing sickish green eyes pinned on him.

 

_So soon you thought you can escape?_

 

Surging flood of hellish fire wrapped the mage as the demon closed the space from every directions. Medivh felt bile in his throat. He cursed. He fought again until he failed and got taken again. The night was long, the nightmare seemed to be endless.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Medivh.. I had to write..


End file.
